Talk:Whitewing
Style Concerns * Cousins aren't Wiki-linked Eu * History needs further detail. * Are cousins appropriate for primary family entries? Shall bring that up. Cousins are her family. They need to be included.--MallinoisHimatsu'sHowl 17:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) * Categories are neededCategories added--MallinoisHimatsu'sHowl 17:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) *Family needs References I referenced that. --MallinoisHimatsu'sHowl 17:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) She married her cousin? Think about this. Frostfur and Brindleface are sisters. Brindleface is Birchfall's grandmother on his mother's side. Frostfur is Whitewing's grandmother on her mother's side. This makes them cousins. Gross. She married her cousin. Doesn't that mean that her kits will have some genetic defect? Jaypaw189 16:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) aka Jayie Whitewing's Age? One thing confuses me about Whitewing. She was supposedly born in the middle of Firestar's Quest, before Leafpool and Squirrelflight, but in the main series, she is a supposedly younger apprentice, and is made a warrior long after Squirrelflight. Is it just a consistency error, or what?--TomBill 20:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) : Yup, yet another mistake by the authors. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 20:46, 10 June 2008 (UTC) It said she stayed an apprentice so Birchpaw wouldn't be so lonely. Because if she would have became a warreior, Birchpaw would've been the only apprentice. It says it in one of the POF or NP books. Not sure though. User:Robinfrost 12:08, 10 June 2009 ??? Why is she the only kit of Cloudtail and Brightheart?~User:Shaymin568 :I don't know.She just is. --JayfeatherTalk 19:09, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Likely because life in the clans is hard, and in accordance a Queen who's been a hardworking and active warrior is less likely to have a large litter. Even lazy queens who do nothing but eat up resources of the clan while laying in the nursery (they really should be chased out of these on Hunting Patrols at least, between litters. Why such non-productive clan members are tolerated I will never understand. Pregnancy last 9 weeks, and the kits are weaned by 8. There are no excuses for a full 8 Moons of Lazyness. 4 tops is appropriate). Perhaps Brightheart doesn't want another kit, and has been eating Tansy anytime she gets knocked up. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:16, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Ashfur or Birchfall? Some people say that Whitewing is going to be mates with Ashfur and some say she's going to be mates with Birchfall. I mean I think that she'll be with Birchfall because Ashfur is way older then her, but I'm not too sure. --Spottedwing 18:49, 7 November 2008 (UTC)Spottedwing I agree with Spottedwing. How can Whitewing fall in love with Ashfur? There is a HUGE age difference! i think Birchfall is perfect for her. --Leopardstar's Ultimate fan 20:44, 7 November 2008 (UTC) This belongs in the Chatterbox forum. This page is mainly for improvements, not chatter. GB 00:16, 8 November 2008 (UTC) If you want to continue this discussion, I moved it into a forum. GB 03:01, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Power of three Okay im confused... It says in Sunrise after Whitewing has her kits that one of them is the third cat since Hollyleaf died... but that doesnt make sense because then the prophecy would say "there will be three kin of your kin's kin" hence leaving Lionblaze and Jayfeather out.. so wouldn't Whitewing be the third? Since Cloudtail is Firestar's kin and Whitewing is Cloudtails kin? And Jayfeather and Lionblaze are Leafpool's kin and Leafpool is Firestar kin? Can anybody explain that one to me??? Werewolvez r kewl 13 20:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Well it says there will be three, kin of Firestar's kin which would meen since Cloudtail is Firestar's kin sov that means it could be anyone related to Cloudtail Yes, Birchfall is Whitewing's mate they have two kits Dovekit and Ivykit